¿Bailamos?
by Charly Meiou
Summary: ONE SHOT ESPECIAL POR DIA DE MUERTOS! que lo disfruten!


¿Bailamos?

La música disco estaba a todo volumen mientras la gente baila al compas de la misma, algunas parejas hacían pasos en conjunto y uno que otro hacia movimientos para atraer la atención y quizás… solo quizás… y solo así pasar una noche en compañía…

Pero para él era solo una noche mas, una noche que pasaría de nuevo solo ¿su nombre? Yaten Kou un hombre joven que para muchas mujeres seria ese niño bueno con un cuerpo de ensueño y con una actitud de rebelde que a todas encanta pero ni eso le había logrado encontrar con quien tener una buena noche de diversión, ¡ya ni pensar en llegar a la cama!

Al pensar en eso se sonrió irónicamente, si él quien puede tener a cualquier chica a sus pies con solo chasquear sus dedos pero hacías algunas noches que no tenía ese "toque", miraba con desdén el vaso que tenía enfrente de si mientras estaba sentado frente a esa barra del bar le dio el último trago y se maldijo así mismo-mejor me largo de aquí y pienso que hacer esta noche porque esta noche ya "bailo"…-

Yaten pago su cuenta y dando las gracias al bar tender se dirigió a la salida pero para eso tenía que pasar por la pista de baile… ¡algo titánico! Pero para el seria sencillo, de no ser porque el DJ puso una selección de música latina la cual tuvo el efecto deseado en la multitud la cual comenzó a bailar con mas euforia mientras el mismo DJ aplaudía, Yaten le recordaba a su progenitora de forma mental y mientras caminaba tropezó con algo húmedo… si Yaten ya había tenido una mala noche aquel que le manchara su ropa debía prepararse para recibir todo una oda a María que podría venir pero quien mancho su ropa no era un "aquel" era una "aquella" y que aquella…

Cabello largo rubio, un vestido que quitaba el hipo y el hecho de tener un cuerpo que levantaba hasta los muertos era una señal para el…

-No te preocupes-le sonrió mientras le miraba a la cara y de reojo el escote- ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte otra igual?-la chica sonrió-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Baila conmigo y averígualo-fue la única respuesta al guiarlo al centro de la pista con una seguridad que sorprendió a un lobo como lo es Yaten.

 _-_ _Let me hear you!_ _-grito el DJ mientras una canción conocida comenzó…._

 _Girl please excuse me if I'm coming too strong_ _  
_ _But tonight is the night we can really let it go_ _  
_ _My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone_ _  
_ _Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know_

La pareja comenzaba a bailar cada vez mas y mas cerca, había una química había una conexión y por alguna razón a él le era familiar… no le dio importancia y siguió el aroma del perfume que transpiraba aquella rubia le tenía embriagado ¿o lo era por lo que venía bebiendo aquella noche?, Yaten jamás lo supo…

 _Baby I like it_ _  
_ _The way you move on the floor_ _  
_ _Baby I like it_ _  
_ _Come on and give me some more_ _  
_ _Oh yes I like it_ _  
_ _Screaming like never before_ _  
_ _Baby I like it_ _  
_ _I, I, I like it._

Yaten tenía un objetivo claro saber más de ella, tenía algo que le gustaba y como había sentido… conocido-¿pero qué es? ¿Por qué hueles a cereza?-mientras ambos bailaban ella se recogió el cabello dejando al descubierto una de sus orejas dejando ver unos lindos pendientes de perlas naranjas los cuales le hizo tener un recuerdo…

 _ **Aquella hermosa y elegante joven miraba con emoción aquella cajita que el mismo Yaten le había entregado mientras tenia marcada la mano de la rubia en una de sus mejillas.**_

 _ **-¡Yaten, son hermosos!-declaro con una fuerte sorpresa en su rostro**_

 _ **-Te dije que te los conseguiría…-dijo un poco mal humorado a lo que la chica se sonrojo bastante por la pena.**_

 _ **-De verdad no debiste…-respondió mientras cerraba la cajita**_

 _ **-¡Ni creas que voy a volver a esa joyería otra vez!-respondió molesto-¡ahora te los pones!-regaño Yaten pero al ver la expresión de su novia suspiro y busco calmarse-es que… me muero de ganas por verte con ellos…-ese gesto era común en él, le costaba abrirse y como no viniendo de una familia tradicional en la que su padre debía ser fuerte y poco sentimental salvo fuera por una mujer… ahí era totalmente diferente.**_

 _ **Su novia con una ligera sonrisa se coloco los pendientes que le habían obsequiado-¿y? ¿Qué tal me veo?-**_

 _ **-Si te digo que más hermosa ¿bailarías conmigo?-**_

 _ **-Contigo siempre Yaten…siempre-**_

 _ **-Te amo Mina-**_

 _ **-Te amo Yaten… Yaten… Yaten…-**_

-Yaten…-Mina iba abrazada de Yaten mientras este le había prestado su chaqueta mientras caminaban por la calle luego de haber salido de aquel club, Yaten le miro-¿bailarías conmigo por siempre?-

-Siempre lo haría mi amor, siempre-le respondió mientras ambos se detenían enfrente de una puerta de un edificio, Mina le acariciaba la mejilla su rostro reflejaba tristeza-no quiero esperar a la próxima vez… y lo sabes…-hizo un puchero ante tal confesión-¿recuerdas la primera vez? ¿Qué bailamos?-

-¡Como olvidarlo!-respondió Yaten, cuando Mina comenzó a cantar…

 _Esa chica alborotada, es un poquito alocada_ _  
Y si acaso tú la buscas, te dirá que tu le gustas_ _  
Es mi chica alborotada, nunca cambiara_ __

 _Si la miras caminar, te pones a temblar_ _  
Bajo la rodillas, a que pantorrillas, au, au, au, au_ _  
Si la llevas a bailar, baila a todo dar, baila rock & roll,_ _  
te baila a ti también_ _  
Esa chica alborotada, es un poquito alocada,_ _  
es mi chica alborotada_ _  
Y así hemos de seguir_

Yaten continúo la canción…

 _Mira nena,..Estate seria,...ya no seas,...tan coqueta_ _  
Es mi chica alborotada y así hemos de seguir…_

-Me encanta la forma en que siempre acaban nuestros encuentros con lindos recuerdos-confeso Mina

-Si aunque mi camisa lo resienta…-le recordó Yaten a lo que Minako reía nerviosamente lo cual contagio a su pareja para luego darse un beso en los labios.

-Te veré pronto… Mina-le dijo a Mina mientras veía a su novio hacerle la parada a un taxi y una vez que abordo este arranco de inmediato.

-¿A dónde lo llevo joven?- Pregunto aquella taxista de aspecto sombrío casi esquelético, Yaten tenía aun la mirada fija en Mina pero al girar su aspecto cambio a uno moribundo.

-¿Todavía preguntas cabrona?-dijo con molestia mientras encendía un cigarro, a lo que la Parca le señalo el letrero de no fumar-¡oh no chingues!-

-Te recuerdo que te lleve por tus excesos…-le dijo con seriedad a lo que Yaten bajo la ventanilla y arrojo el cigarrillo-además el taxi no es mío…-

-¡Mira que sorpresa!-dijo con sarcasmo en su tono de voz-aun así la extraño mucho…-dijo con melancolía al sacar de su cartera una foto de Mina pero esta se veía mucho mayor y rodeada de muchos familiares para luego sonreír al ver que esa linda mujer mayor aun usaba esos pendientes.

-Joven no se ponga así… pronto volverá a bailar con ella, se lo aseguro…-le dijo con malicia la Muerte.

-Te diría que lo hicieras pronto pero sería un egoísta como siempre lo fui…-dijo con un nudo en su garganta-pero cuando lo hagas déjame recibirla porque nadie más puede bailar con ella, ni si quiera tu huesuda.-

-¡Lo que el joven mande!, ¿pongo música?-Yaten hizo una mueca de indiferencia cuando una canción sonaba en aquel radio

 _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_ _  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo_ _  
Una noche loca una noche loca_ _  
Ay besar tu boca y besar tu boca  
Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_ _  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_ _  
Con tremenda nota_ _  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh_

Mina cambiaba con calma cada página de aquel álbum cuando suspiro, se levanto de aquel sofá y posteriormente guardo aquel viejo álbum en el estante que tenia, el sonido de su viejo reloj era lo único que se escuchaba y quien sabe porque pero encendió la radio en donde una canción…

 _Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión_ _  
Estoy en otra dimensión  
Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón_ _  
Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón_ _  
Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte_ _  
Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor_

Aquel ritmo invadió su ser dejándose llevar por el mismo y a pesar de su edad se movía con mucha agilidad y fluidez…

 _Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando_ _  
Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío_ _  
Subiendo y bajando subiendo y bajando_ _  
Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando_ _  
Ese fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo_ _  
Me va saturando_

Cerro sus ojos cuando sintió una mano rodearla por la cintura y tomar su otra mano

 _Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía_ _  
La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía_ _  
Ya no puedo más…ya no puedo más  
Ya no puedo más…ya no puedo más_ _  
Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía_ _  
Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía_ _  
Y ya no puedo más…ya no puedo más_ _  
Ya no puedo más… ya no puedo más_

Al abrir los ojos Mina vio que tenía a su amado Yaten tan galante como cuando lo conoció; se dio cuenta le sonreía y con lágrimas en los ojos se recargo en su pecho dejándose llevar…

 _Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_ _  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo_ _  
Una noche loca…una noche loca  
Ay besar tu boca…y besar tu boca_ _  
Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_ _  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_ _  
Con tremenda nota_

La pareja bailaba con mucho vigor mientras la gente los veía en la pista de baile al ritmo de aquella canción, la Parca estaba al lado del DJ el cual sonreía al mirar juntos de nuevo a ese par.

-Cuando me pediste esto jamás dude en hacerlo-le dijo al misterioso DJ.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice "Lo bailado ni la muerte me lo quita"-cito-además se que tienes tu corazoncito "flaca"-la Parca hizo una mueca-¿bailamos?-

-Solo si me dejas "guiarte"-

-¡Sueñas!-dijo mientras ambos bailaban

 **Fin**

 **Al bailar, ese ser monolítico que obsesiona a la filosofía, se suspende y en esa suspensión se produce un curioso diálogo con la muerte.**

 **Por eso bailar, cada vez, tiene algo de sacrificio: reverencia repetida al punto de llegada obligado para todos.**

 **Tomamos como punto de partida ese refrán tan bonito que dice: "Que nos quiten lo bailao", y nos adentramos en la idea de que lo que nadie te puede quitar, ni siquiera la muerte, tiene la forma de baile, un acto que de tan efímero, se deshace en sí mismo sin dejar recuerdos precisos.**

 **Charly Meiou**


End file.
